Damon Warrens
Damon Warrens is a Canadian professional wrestler currently employed by WWE Revolution, and formerly by Premium Championship Wrestling wrestling under his real name. In wrestling, he is a record holding three time PCW Brawl Champion and was a member of Warrens and Wilson with his husband Nathan, The Deadly Sins/Generation Next with Nathan, Jane Isis, Aaron Warrens and Talia Skye, and Generation Xtreme with the Gen-Next members as well as Da Xtreme Dynasty members James Baker, Danielle Lopez, Kevin Styles, J.T. Banks, Israel Steele and Desiree Miles. Professional Wrestling Career Premium Championship Wrestling (2010 - 2011, 2012 - Present) The WWI Era The Deadly Sins Era The Generation Next/Xtreme Era PCW Resurrection/Feud with Nightrain WWE Revolution It was announced on September 9, 2012 that Damon Warrens had signed a contract with WWE Revolution. A week later it was learned that Damon will be teaming up with fellow PCW, LW, and ECCW Alumni Liam Reilly as the team Order and Chaos. Return to PCW (December 2012 - Present) A manager by the name of Immanuel Paine started scouting talent in PCW, insulting Ryan 'Reaper' Robinson, and the new PCW Tag Team Champions The Bull and Ape Alliance. He revealed he had found two international talents. At the third Night of Heroes award show Immanuel interrupted Terrell Ryder claiming that the "era of mediocrity" was over in PCW and that he would bring a class of intelligentsia to the company. After his promo two men in hoodies and masks (which resembled the Greek Comedy and Tragedy masks) walked on stage and hit Terrell Ryder with a flap jack/jumping bulldog combination, before revealing themselves to be the 'Redeemer' Liam Reilly and 'The Real Nitemare' Damon Warrens. Now calling themselves The New Era, Reilly and Warrens easily defeated Remi Lebau and Logan of DNA in their first match back on PCW Rapture, which was aired live on February 2, 2013, after hitting Logan with The Tower of London. At Wrestle Extravaganza III: St. Valentine's Massacre, The New Era defeated a The Pac after Liam Reilly hit Dante Daevain with the Redemption Denied and pinned him. Later in the show, Smith Jones defeated Jay Thunder to win the PCW Broadcast Championship. After the match, Reilly and Warrens came down to the ring and revealed that Jones was the newest member of The New Era. Shortly after this Warrens was involved in a backstage argument with then PCW World Champion Adrien Cochrane. This led to a suspension for Damon, keeping him off television for several months. During this time his former stablemates in Generation Next were re-inducted into the PCW Hall of Fame without Damon. This led to conflict between Damon and his friends and family. Damon made his return to PCW at Battle Finale III, days after his suspension ended. He interrupted what was supposed to be Talia Skye's retirement speech when he and manager Immanuel Paine walked out and Damon attacked his former friend. The two then narrowly escaped the wrath of Da Xtreme Dynasty. Weeks later he was confronted and nearly attacked by Talia Skye. He has yet to make another appearance in PCW. Personal life Damon is openly gay, and is a gay rights activist. Damon Warrens is a former musician, being the lead singer and guitarist of the successful band The Wicked. Damon is from Ottawa, Ontario, Canada, but currently resides in San Diego California. Prior to his suspension and the re-induction of Generation Next (excluding Damon) into the PCW Hall of Fame Damon lived with his husband Nathan Warrens, their son Christian Warrens, and his brother-in-law Aaron Warrens. Since those events occurred it is rumoured that Nathan, Aaron, and Christian Warrens have all left the San Diego home and currently reside in the Warrens' Vancouver home. Damon recently took Brooklyn Punkari, one of his students, into his home as she was kicked out of her own. Damon was good friends with PCW General Manager James Baker until the two had a major falling out due to backstage issues with another roster member. This resulted in Damon being released from the company. Damon has been, and is still good friends with former PCW alumni Liam Reilly. Damon runs a wrestling school in San Diego known as the Badd Dreams Wrestling Academy.Damon and Nathan own properties in San Diego, California and Vancouver, British Columbia. Damon is straight edge. Accomplisments *PCW Brawl Champion x3 *PCW Hall of Fame Inductee (2011) removed from the Hall of Fame *PCW Tweener of the Year (2011) *PWW Non Wrestling Personality of the Year *PCW Stable of the Year (2011 as a part of Generation Xtreme) In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **Stage Dive: 630 splash (Uncommon) **Broken Record: Devil lock ddt (uncommon) **Badd Dream: Inverted Double Arm DDT (Common) **Nitemare on Your Street: Pedigree (common) **Enter Sandman: Damon locks in a dragon sleeper, and then steps over the opponent, forcing the opponent onto their stomach. Essentially a seated camel clutch dragon sleeper *'Signature Moves' **CM Punks Shining Wizard/Corner Bulldog Combo **Springboard Tornado DDT **Suicide Dive **Hya Kick **Standing Moonsault **Diving Moonsault **Diving 450 Clothesline **Springboard Knee Strike **Near Death Experience: Slingshot Stunner **Inverted Frankensteiner **The PTSDriver: Running pushing stomp to the backof the head or back of a bent-over opponent **The Dream Sequence: Running Corner Shining Knee Strike followed by Damon dancing with the opponent out of the corner. He kisses the opponent on the forehead before hitting a swinging reverse STO. *'Normal Moves' **Sleeperhold **Running Bulldog **DDTs (reverse, normal, single arm, double arm) **Dropkick (missile, front) **Gutwrench Suplex **German Suplex **Hurricanrana **Flying Headscissors **Repeated Knee Drops **Knee Strikes **Dropsault **Spinebuster **Flying Corner Clothesline **Overcastle **Snap Suplex **Pele Kick **Jumping Enziguiri *'Theme Music' **"""""""""""""""""""""""""'Nightmare" by Avenged Sevenfold - WWE Revolution/PCW (2012 ) **"Requiem for a Dream" by Clint Mansell - WWE Revolution (2012-2013) as a part of Order and Chaos) **"Cult of Personality" by Living Colour - PCW (2013) **'"Broken Out in Love" by Mark Crozer - PCW (2013)' * 'Stables/Tag Teams' **WWI - with Nathan Warrens, and Jane Isis **The Deadly Sins/Generation Next - with Nathan Warrens, Jane Isis, Aaron Warrens, and Talia Skye **Generation Xtreme - with Nathan Warrens, Aaron Warrens, Talia Skye, Jane Isis, James Baker, Danielle Lopez, J.T. Banks, Kevin Styles, Desiree Miles, Israel Steele, Kelly Steele and Terrel Ryder **Weapon X - with J.T. Banks, Danielle Lopez, Talia Skye , Nathan Warrens and Kevin Styles **Order and Chaos - with Liam Reilly and Immanuel Paine **'The New Era - with Liam Reilly, Immanuel Paine, Smith Jones, and Curtis Wilkes' **'The Family - with Rhys Masterson, DJ Jackson, Tylor Riott, Brooklyn Punkari, and Immanuel Paine ' * 'Wrestlers Trained' **Christian Warrens **Jason Alastor **Ryan Saiko **Brooklyn Punkari **Ariel Walker **Mary Sinclaire **Raven Cryptopsy **Rhys Masterson **Tylor Riott **Mariella Lopez **DJ Jackson Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Premium Championship Wrestling Employees Category:Canadian Wrestlers Category:American Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers born in Canada Category:Characters from California